The Game
by Shariselyde
Summary: Gabriella and Troy are living their lives in California. Gabriella is a medical student and Troy just got drafted to the Lakers. With Troy becoming a high rated basketball player, will their relationship last or will it crack under pressure?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Start of Something New

Troy and Gabriella took in their surrounds with astonishment as they walked down Hollywood Blvd hand in couldn't believe that they were actually in LA ready to live out there dreams together. Last month Troy signed a 10 million dollar contract to play with the Lakers and Gabriella was accepted into the top rated medical school in California to peruse her dreams of becoming a neurologist.

"So are you ready to play along side some of the greatest basketball legends ever?" Gabriella asked her boyfriend as they walked into the wax museum.

Troy looked over at her with a small smile. "Just as much as your ready to learn all there is to know about neuroscience at one of the top rated colleges in the West coast."

"So, your nervous then?"

"With out a doubt." Troy laughed. "But as long as we're together everything's cool right?"

"Promise?" Gabriella asked. It was a small fear she had; scared that with Troy playing for the Lakers and her studying all the time for classes that they wouldn't have time for each other and would drift apart.

Troy stopped walking when he heard the underline stress in her voice. "Of course Gabby. I would walk through the gates of hell as long as I know you'll be on the other side waiting for me. I don't think I could make it through this milestone in my life without you."

Gabriella smiled at his response. "Don't forget about Chad too. There's no way you would be able to handle being a laker without your sidekick."

Troy returned her smiled and resume walking through the wax museum. Chad also got the one in a lifetime opportunity to be drafted in the NBA. But instead of signing with the Lakers, he signed with the LA Clippers. Even though him and his best friend wouldn't be playing for the same team anymore, he still had is partner in crime nearby.

"Hmm I don't know," Troy said acting as if he was deep in thought, "Chad doesn't reward me the way you do after a game. And I for one would miss that terribly."

Gabriella looked away; a slight blush creeping to her cheeks. Troy laughed out loud at her reaction and pulled her closer by her small waist.

"Oh so you think it's funny huh Wildcat?"

Even though the couple graduated East High 4 years ago, Gabriella still referred to Troy as 'Wildcat'. When Troy asked about it one day she simply said 'No matter what, you'll always be my Wildcat.'

Troy tried to hide his smile and failed miserably.

Gabriella pushed him playfully and joined him in with his laughter. "Whatever."

Troy and Gabriella finished walking through the museum enjoying all the sites then got a quick bite to eat at a nearby restaurant before heading to their condo not too far from the Staples Center. Gabriella walked through the door and went straight to their bedroom and plopped herself on the bed with a groan.

Troy followed behind her but stopped at the door and leaned against he frame."Tired?"

"My feet are killing me. Remind me again the next time we want to go site seeing that we should drive and not walk."

He made his way over to the bed and sat down beside his girlfriend. He then reached over and grabbed one of her feet and started to gently massage it.

"Feel better?"

"Oh my god! You have no idea." She moaned. "Don't stop."

"Your wish is my command." He replied. Troy proceeded with his massage but the noises of pleasure Gabriella was making was seriously turning him on.

"Gabby, please. If you don't stop with those sounds I can't be held responsible for my actions."

She smirked at him. You mean theses noises? She asked then begin moaning pleasure again.

Troy dropped the foot he was massaging and towered over his girlfriend on the bed.

"I'm serious Montez. Don't play with fire."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "And why not Wildcat? I know how to play so I don't get burned."

Troy raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't be so sure about that." He couldn't fight the pull he had towards her anymore. He leaned down and kissed her. His hands ran along her sides as her hands tangled in his hair. Gabriella couldn't help the moan that escaped her as she kissed him. Just when Troy was about to remove his shirt, his phone went off.

"Fuck." He hissed.

"Ignore it." Gabriella said pulling his face back to hers.

As mush as wanted to obey that command he couldn't.

"I can't." He sighed. "With everything going on right now it could be important." With one last sigh he climbed off her and reached for his phone that he placed on the nightstand earlier.

"Hello."

"Sup man." Chad's voice came from the other end.

Troy groaned internally; frustrated that his friend had the worst timing ever.

"Who is it?" Gabriella asked sitting up on the bed.

"Chad" he mouthed.

"Nothing much. Look dude is it okay if I call you back in like 2 hours?"

On the bed, Gabriella began shedding her clothes. She started with her shirt removing it slowing just to tease Troy.

He raised an eyebrow at her. 'This girl is trying to kill me. ' he thought.

"That's cool," Chad said " I just wanted to let you know I made it to LA. Call me back whenever you're done playing with Gabriella."

"Goodbye Chad." Troy said with smile.

"Bye man." Chad laughed.

He ended the call and looked at his girlfriend who was sitting on the bed wearing her bra and jeans.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"You think your cute don't you?"

"I think you should bring your sexy tail over here and finish what you started."

"Your wish, my command Ms. Montez."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"What time will you be finished with practice?"

"Probably around 7pm. Our first game is next Thursday night against the Timberwolves. Are you going to be able to make it?"

Troy and Gabriella were currently getting ready for their busy day that was scheduled out in front of them. Today was Gabriella's first day at her new school and Troy was meeting with his manger and then would meet up with Chad before heading off to practice.

Gabriella, who was currently standing in front of the bedroom mirror putting her hair in a ponytail, looked over at Troy with a shock expression plastered on her face in regards to his question.

"Of course! It's your first game of the season. Not even Satan himself could stop me from going."

Troy smiled and walked over to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her body from behind.

"Good. Because I need my good luck charm there so I can be at my best. Oh and by the way," he said while kissing Gabriella on her neck causing a giggle to escape her, "you should wear your hair down. I love it that way."

To prove his point he gently pulled her hair out of the high ponytail. Her long, brown, wavy locks cascaded down her back and framed her face while Troy ran his fingers through it.

"Perfect." He planted a kiss on her forehead before stepping back as if he was admiring his work.

Smiling, Gabriella turned away from the mirror, to face her boyfriend.

"You're so silly Wildcat. But thank you."

"Any time sweetheart. You know I can also do eyebrows and body massages too."

"Body massages! Oh really now? Hmm, maybe I should should schedule an appointment before word gets out and you get booked."

"Probably, cause once you set foot on campus and everyone sees my masterpiece," he said pointing to her hair "they will be dying to book me for my awesome hair services."

Gabriella couldn't hold back her laughter anyone. It was moments like this that reminded her how lucky she was to have a guy like Troy in her life.

"I love you Wildcat." She said after calming down.

Troy smiled. "And I love you too Gabby. I have to get going though. I'm suppose to meet with my manger in an hour and I know you have to make it to the campus on time for class." He grabbed his keys that were on the dresser and walked over to Gabriella for a hug.

"Text or call me once your done with class. Maybe we can grab lunch before I have to meet up with Chad, Okay?"

"Okay. See you later." She called out as Troy made his way out their bedroom.

Once he was out the door, She glanced at the alarm clocked on the nightstand to see that it was 9:25 am and her class started at 10:30 am. 'Guess I should leave now.' She thought to herself and grabbed her book bag and car keys and headed towards campus. But not before locking up behind herself.

Across town, Troy finally made his way to downtown LA to a small cafe where he was suppose to be meeting Chris, his agent, to sign off on the last bit of paperwork.

He walked in and immediately spotted Chris sitting at a table in the far corner.

"Sup Chris " He greeted once he reached the table.

The 30 year old gentlemen looked up from his laptop and stood up to shake Troy's hand.

"Hey Bolton, what's up? I was just finalizing the last few details of your contract. Let's sit, I need to go over something with you."

"What's up?" He asked taking a seat.

"Well the media is going crazy over your arrival to the Lakers. I mean you are replacing Kobe Bryant after all; they want to know if you live up to his status. So I hired you another manager. "

Troy looked at Chris confused. In the short time that he has know Chris, he has become close to him and didn't understand why he needed someone else.

"Why would I need another manger?"

"Well more so of an account than a manager. I need to focus on scheduling press conferences and other matters for you. I can't do that and mange your finances."

"Makes sense. " Troy said nodding his head.

"Great, so I'll have you meet with Amanda on Friday."

"Sounds good to me."

"Excellent. Well now that we got that out of the way let's go over things."

"Neurology dates back to ancient Egypt where they use to drill holes into people's skulls to cure headaches..."

Gabriella was sitting in class listening to her professor go on and on about the history of neurology. It wasn't that she didn't find this information exciting, it was just the professor seemed like a robot and his voice bored her to tears.

"Ugh" she mumbled under her breath, "could he be anymore boring?"

"Tell me about it. "

Startled that someone heard her, Gabriella looked over at the girl sitting beside her.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you but your right. He is killing me right now."

Gabriella smiled. "Glad someone agrees with me. I'm Gabriella by the way."

The girl smiled back. "I'm Brittany."

"Ladies, is there something you would like to share with the class?" The professor asked causing both girls to bring their focus back to the front.

"No Professor Adams." They replied in unison.

"Very well then." As he resumed his lecture.

Both girls looked back at each other and giggled. Gabriella could tell that this was just the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	3. Author's Note

**So this isn't a chapter but I just wanted to thank those who are following this story. Honestly it's going to be hard for me to update a lot considering I'm doing all of this from my phone, work all the time, and have a 2 year old to raise. But I promise to update as much as I can. I also wanted to let you guys know that I apologize for any misspelled words. Again I'm doing all of this from my phone.**

 **-Thanks Guys**


End file.
